Gravity fall's tales
by Gayl
Summary: Comme pour mes mini-story du crossover de Dragon et The rise of the Guardians, voici une ou plusieurs histoire(s) sur l'univers de Gravity Falls, la plupart qui concerneront essentiellement nos jumeaux préférés, bien sûr.


Bon, ceux qui aiment Gravity Falls deviennent à la lecture de ces mots mes personnes préférées. Au monde. Si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu, il faut lire ce magnifique et horrible post :

post/98161859400/well-what-did-ya-expect-in-an-opera-a-happy

Ainsi, vous saurez pourquoi j'ai écrit ça. Bonne lecture les petits loups

* * *

Mabel cligna des yeux, tentant d'en enlever la poussière et la fumée qui s'y était accumulé. Elle essaya de se redresser et gémit : une douleur aigüe lui prit à la hanche, vers son ventre. Elle y apposa ses mains – sentit une accumulation de tissu – et les retira pleine de sang. Elle geint à nouveau et, cette fois, un nom ressortit de la plainte : « Dipper ». Comme un souhait, faible et désespéré. Elle calma sa respiration, regardant autour d'elle ; que s'était-il passé ? Elle ne se rappelait de rie... que d'une explosion. Des gravas gisaient par-ci, par-là, et des restes de feu dansaient devant ses yeux. Elle toussa, ses poumons remplit de fumée la brulant. « Dipper ? ». Sa voix fut maintenant claire et porta jusqu'au fond de la pièce effondrée. Mabel n'obtint pas de réponses, cependant. Soudain, un flash : son frère, un regard étrange et un sourire aux lèvres. Un poignard dans la main. Nouveau couinement ; pas de douleur mais de peur. Dipper l'avait poignardé ; il lui avait infligé cette blessure. Il lui avait fait du mal. Paniquée, malgré sa souffrance, Mabel se leva : « Dipper ! Dipper ! » Bill lui avait fait cela, pas son Dipper. Et si Bill ne possédait plus le garçon, Dieu seul sait ce que celui-ci serait capable de s'infliger à lui-même, sachant qu'il avait blessé sa propre sœur. Les larmes commencèrent d'elles-mêmes à couler sur les joues de la jeune fille. Morte de peur, Mabel ne cessait de crier le nom de son jumeau, courant presque à travers les ruines du théâtre. Soudain, elle se stoppa, de même que ses larmes, et le cri qu'elle poussait mourut dans sa gorge : Dipper se tenait non loin d'elle, sa casquette pendante dans sa main droite pleine de sang, penaud face au vide qui donnait sur le brasier flambant de la fosse.

"Dipper..." souffla prudemment Mabel, avançant à petits pas vers lui.

"N'avance pas, Mabel."

Sa voix était calme, dénué de sentiments. Mabel eut un frisson.

"Dipper, je... je vais bien, Dipper. Le sang à arrêter de couler : c'est toi qui m'a fait ce garrot, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que c'est toi. Ça à stoppé l'hémorragie, Dip. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Tu entends ?"

"Je n'aurais pas eu à le faire si je ne t'avais pas poignardé."

Mabel se remit à sangloter en murmurer une fois de plus le nom de son frère. Lui n'avait pas esquisser le moindre geste, toujours dos à sa sœur, la voix grave et remplit de haine. Haine et dégout de lui-même.

"Tu ne m'as pas poignardé, Dipper : Bill l'a fait, tenta désespérément Mabel."

"C'est ma main qui tenait le couteau."

"Mais Bill qui la contrôlait ! Je t'en supplie, Dip, retourne toi et éloigne toi du bord. J'ai besoin de toi ici, _Brobro_."

Les épaules du garçon perdirent de leur crispation. Comme il ne répondait rien, Mabel s'approcha encore plus, désormais plus qu'à un mètre de son frère :

"Awkward sibbling's hug ?"

Les muscles de Dipper finirent de se détendre et Mabel sourit de soulagement lorsqu'il se retourna et lui offrit un sourire. Un sourire triste et désabusé. Il fut parfaitement face à elle, qui n'avait qu'à tendre le bras pour le toucher. Ils se souriaient, bien que leur moue respective n'aient rien de semblables. Et Dipper se laissa tomber en arrière.

* * *

"Dipper ?

_ \- Quoi ?_

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

_ \- … Je suis désolé, Mabel._

\- Non. T'as pas le droit d'être désolé. T'en a pas le droit, Dipper. Je te l'interdit.

_ \- Mabe..._

\- Pourquoi ?

_ \- Tu sais pourquoi._

\- Je veux que tu t'entendes le dire, pour que tu te rendes compte à quel point ton acte stupide n'est pas justifiable.

_ \- Je t'ai poignardé, Mabel. C'est une raison suffisante pour moi._

\- Mais je suis vivante, bon sang ! Je suis en vie, Dipper, rends-toi compte espèce d'imbécile ! J'aimerais simplement comprendre pourquoi tu ne l'es plus.

_ \- Imagines-toi être à ma place, Mabel. Imagines une seule seconde que tu m'aie poignardé ce jour là._

\- Et toi, Dip. Toi, tu t'imagines à ma place ? Est-ce que, pendant une seule seconde, t'as pensé à moi ? Tu te vois devoir vivre sans moi ? Grandir sans moi ? Rire ou sourire sans moi ?

_ \- … Mabel, si tu savais comme je regrette._

\- Et alors ? Ça va te faire revenir ? Ça va nous permettre à nouveau d'être réunis ? Non, Dipper. Tu nous a abandonnés, admet au moins ça. Il n'y a qu'une seule manière pour nous d'être ensemble, à présent.

_ \- Mabel ! Je t'interdis ne serait-ce que de l'envisager. Je suis mort pour t'avoir fait du mal alors ne t'avise pas de réduire en cendre ce sacr…_

\- Et toi ne t'avise pas d'utiliser le mot « sacrifice ». Ton geste n'avait rien d'héroïque, rien de louable : il n'était motivé que par ton égoïsme.

_\- Bill aurait pu reprendre possession de moi il aurait pu définitivement te tuer !_

\- Nous l'aurions alors combattu ensemble ! Je suis censé faire comment, maintenant, moi toute seule ?

_ \- Mabel… j'ai fait ça pour te protéger, je t'en supplie, ne te mets pas en danger inutilement : Bill est bien trop fort._

\- Il fallait penser à ça avant de te jeter dans le vide, Dipper."

* * *

Un peu violent, je l'avoue mais j'avais besoin d'écrire sur ça. Peut-être que d'autre histoire viendront, je n'en sais encore rien. J'aimerais bien faire un crossover avec Over the Garden Wall (comme cette perle : post/107605794303/prologue-1-2-garden-falls-content-warning) mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps et la motivation.

Bref ! Coeurs et paillettes.


End file.
